Mike's Magic Show
by SinfulRaccoon
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, Magic Mike's got a few tricks up his sleeve for Art tonight! After a prolonged introduction, he's ready to get the show on the road and show his blonde-haired beloved. NOTE - Fingered sadly isn't a category here on fanfiction, so I put it under the guise of TBOI since they're both games by Edmund.


Resting against the bed, Art made a mental note to clean the sheets tomorrow morning, since what would transpire tonight would definitely dirty them up. Dressed in a fine lingerie piece, pink with pinstripes and garters that stretched down to matching stockings, he lay waiting for his partner. But he had been growing impatient, since Mike just loves to make a big appearance.

"Michael, come on. I'm getting sick of waiting."

There were curtains set up before the master bedroom's door that were draped over the frame on the inside the room. They were the typical illusionist's curtains- dark blue with stitched on stars of varying size- a nonsensical design. Art crossed his arms when there was no response. Of course, he wants it play it his way. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses getting scooted up onto the back of his hand before he pulled back, pushing the specs back into place.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" He began. "... introducing: the one, the only, _Magnificent Mike_."

With that being said, Mike then stepped through the curtains with his arms out and a huge smile on his face before tipping forward and bowing with his hat in his hand, showing his humble nature… or lack thereof.

"Thank you ever so much, my lovely assistant! I couldn't make my grand entry without your help!"

Art sighed, resting his cheek against his hand, legs crossed slightly.

"Are we ever going to get things going?"

"What do you mean~?" He cackled under his breath.

"Hff… may we get on with the show?"

"Of course! After all, the show _must_ go on!"

He popped his top hat back onto his head before making his way towards the bed and climbing atop of his, his knees and hands creaking against the springs as he made his way to his laced up partner. Art was typically the sub, as he was typically submissive by nature, very tolerant of Mike's foolish sexplay.

The magician in question lightly lifted up Art's leg, kissing against his shin gently before smiling back up to him.

"For my first trick, I will need a volunteer~. How's about you, sir?" A wiggle in his eyebrows prompted a gentle laugh from Art.

"With pleasure." He smiled and was handed the other's silky magician's hat, holding it firmly as Mike pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over the opening. A few magic words and he reached into the hat, and with a few taps of his wand, slowly pulled out a long strand of beads. Anal beads, of course, and they were the translucent glittery sort.

"Presto~! How's _this_ for spicing up the evening, hmm?"

Art smiled, a finger to his lower lip, flirtatiously shaking his hips.

"Do as you wish, magic man~." He winks to the other, opening his smoothly shaven legs for the other, revealing his half-mast cock and his all-too-needy asshole. Mike felt a shiver of anticipation grip him as he pulled out the small bottle of lube he'd pocketed before; that special warming kind with sensitizing properties.

Popping the cap open, he poured a generous amount into the palm and stroked his hand up the beads, the stroking motion slightly jerked from the geography of the small hard globules. Art watched on in anticipation, lightly stroking down his thigh with dainty fingers before pulling his buttcheeks apart. He always kept himself immaculately clean, and his sweet [if not slightly abused] asshole was perfectly visible, twitching at the magician as if passing an invitation.

"Ah~, I see my lovely assistant of the evening's quite the eager slut!"

"Tsk, don't use that word. It's so patronizing."

Mike shook his head with a soft 'pfft' passing his lips.

"I'd like to see you keep that up-tight 'tude with _these_ up your ass."

The man, still adorned in his dark suit, pushed the first of the beads in. Art shrieked and sat up a bit more, though was halted by Mike's unoccupied hand.

"M-Mi-Mike-! W-wait, y-you didn't even- GHAH-"

He was cut off by the next bead being pushed inside, as well as Mike's fingers dipping in and out of Art's generously slack asshole. The brainiac laid back down against the bed in response to being halted by his partner. Once he was back down, Mike helped ease the other by gently wrapping his hand about the other's cock and gently stroked up and down, making sure to tease and toy about the glans and foreskin, thumb rolling against the slit at the tip.

"Ha! _See?_ You can't keep that straight face when I'm putting these inside of you!"

The lucid of the two quivered under the fully dressed man, his own hands covering his mouth and face ever-so-slightly, his eyes snapped shut and hips jerking up against the other's hand. The beads were felt grinding against the geographic inside of his asshole, deep within his rectum, his greedy backdoor feeling as though it was sucking them in.

"You're so cute, Art~. Look at you, trying to hide how much you like this. Hell, you _love_ this, don't you?"

The blonde gave a shaky nod, the last [or first, subjectively] of the beads becoming lost inside of him, just before the ring at the end of the string.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen~..." Mike began, licking his lips excitedly. "Let's make all of those beads reappear before your very eyes."

He pulled back just a bit to see his handy work; firstly, he lightly teased Art by giving the most minute tugs against the ring, never enough to pull the beads out. The spectacled man let out a hopeless whimper, feeling the first bead torment the ridge of tension just before his anus. Each orb was a random size, but the bottom could feel the exact difference between them. Mike, with a smile plastered from ear to ear, gave a slowly increasing tug. This caused the man below him to gasp, feeling the string within him become stressed and his sphincter yielded, allowing the first bead out to pop free.

"Ahh~... oh, Mikey…"

"That's _Magic_ Mikey, to you, sweetheart!"

The glistening of the pink tinged sex toy was enhanced by the shine of the lubricant that was applied to it. The stuff was strong enough to be felt even working on Mike's hand! Surely Art felt it as well with that strained, pouting face he's pulling.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?"

"S-shush, Mike..! I-it's so much to take, and you keep teasing me with that damned toy!"

"Psh, you've taken worse punishment than this. Hell, this ain't even a punishment! This was just meant to feel good… unless you're feeling bitchy tonight. If that's so, maybe I should treat you like the little bimbo you are~."

Art squirmed, readjusting himself to sit up, his upper body propped up on his hands.

"N-now, Michael, you're really starting to get carried away..! The use of that vile language in such a _very_ demeaning way is-"

His body was bumped forward with a sharp gasp, feeling Mike sharply tug on the string, another bead being pulled back out from whence it came. The illusionist had a most unusual expression to be on his face and executed so seriously: a frown. His brow was pinched down to accent his peeved state to Art's bickering.

"Haaaa…" He sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

"Huh-ha-hard way..?"

His whimpering voice was brought to silence, Mike's hand being brought forward and pinning Art down against the bed, his fingers and thumb squeezing against his throat. The man's glasses were half off his face, the bridge between each half of the eyewear sitting crookedly on his face.

"Hoooah- h-haaa..! Michael..!"

"What? Is it wrong to give my _bitch's_ throat a little bit of a _squeeze_? I gotta show him who's boss around here after all!"

Mike chuckled gleefully as he tightened his grip against Art's throat, seeing the man's face clench from the sensation before his mouth opened, tongue hanging partly out. He wasn't squeezing tight enough to cause his partner to black-out, oh no… he'd only want _willing_ assistants for his _magic shows_. The magician noticed the eloquent man's face turn a deeper red from before, a groan heard in his neck.

"What's wrong? Should I lighten up, or-"

"N-no..!" A sharp cry from Art nearly made Mike leap out of his skin. "K-keep… mmh, k-keep choking me..!"

He was positively _speechless_! Art was into this sort of thing? Well… if he needed it so badly, who was _he_ to deny him what tickled his fancy?

"And you say you're _not_ a slut. I'd laugh if I wasn't two fingers inside you just now."

Mike retrieved the ring, his finger pulling at the ring with his partnering grip still wrapped taut about Art's neck. Another several of the beads slipped free from the submissive's asshole and met with the others, the final one _so close_ to coming out!

" _Abracadabra~!_ "

The con artist shouted, and with a good final tug, the last bead popped out and snapped against the side of his hand. Art's strangled cry from the feeling of the last bead being pulled out and his insides tightening from the sudden emptiness was replaced by a long groan when Mike pulled his hand away, letting him get a full breath of air. The man was like a panting dog; tongue out and drooling all over himself. Mike set the beads aside, looking up and down at his handy work, hand to his chin and stroking it lightly.

"Hmm… I think we can do better than this. You're not _nearly_ as fucked up as I want you to be!"

"Wh-wha..?" Art groggily responded, having been reeled by the brief session of breathplay. His mind was in a staticky fog, his eyes just getting readjusted to the light and the stars clearing from his peripheral. Not enough time was given to him before he saw Mike climb atop of him, dragging him out of the daze in an instant.

"M-Michael-!"

He was stopped when he felt the other man's mouth cup around his neck and bite down, his clothed arms wrapping around him. Art could feel that massive tent in Mike's trousers grinding against his wet asshole, as well as his teeth bearing down on his throat with a playful growl mustering up from his own.

"Ooohhhh~, Mikey…" Art lustfully moaned, his fingers arching and nails going against his back.

"Mmhh? What am I?" Mike pulled back with an impish grin, blowing against the mark on his significant other's neck.

"Ah! M-Magic Mike..~"

" _The_ one and only, baby! Don't you forget it!"

The man in question stood up on his knees and swiftly did away with his belt, pulling it through each of the six loops on his pants, though kept it in hand. Before going any further, he coaxed Art to sit up, and swiftly fixed the belt about his neck.

"M-Mike..?"

"You love this, I saw the way you were behaving when I had my hand around your neck! Don't get all shy on me now!"

Art couldn't lie, he loved getting choked out far more than Mike would have guessed from their prior rendezvous. He gulped when he felt the way the leather coil wrapped about his neck in a noose-like fashion.

"I won't yank on it hard! Wouldn't want you to go lights out with my dick inside of you! Besides, you'd miss the grand finale!"

Mike undid the button-fly on his pants, pulling them and his underpants down, revealing his lengthy cock to the other. He was roughly eight and one-half inches long, uncut foreskin hugged the head loosely, and the base had a fair amount of brown hair that trailed up just before his naval.

"Yeah, you like the looks of it? I can see you staring at it, sweetpea~."

He lightly taunted Art, stroking his own prick lightly and squeezing the tip, letting some of the dribbling pre bubble out and drip down onto the other's balls.

"Ahh..~ Mikey… ah- M-Magic Mike… p-please, show me what tricks you have in store~." Art bit down onto his finger, laying back and staring into Mike's eyes dreamily. The magician nearly lost his composure upon seeing Art in this manner, so flirtatious and dressed up in such lovely silk. The pinstriped lingerie really did suit him, should really wear it more often.

"Such a lovely assistant… I would be a cruel man and a lousy performer if I didn't show you the coupe de gras of my act!"

He smiled brightly and held his prick in his hand thusly, pushing the tip up against Art's bunghole and slowly pushing against it. The many times they'd fucked before loosened him, though hadn't devastated him- not in the slightest- since Mike was careful not to stretch him out too much, but just enough to make sure that assplay wouldn't hurt the other man.

Moving his hand back once the tip was inside, the dominant gave a sharp push forward- expression tightening for a moment- softening once again when he heard the way Art cried out, feeling his asshole clench and quiver about his invasive member.

"Ooh~, there we go! You take cock like a pro, Art! My _lovely_ assistant."

Mike leaned in and nipped at the other side of the articulate's neck once again, this time in a much more playful manner as he paced himself at leisure, their hips colliding with each other at the slowish pace.

"A-ah! M-Mike..! Mike, you… y-you're, going to leave a mark!" Art complained, feeling the magician atop of him suckling at the skin on his neck, having already left two sizable hickies in his wake.

"Heheheh~! A bit too late to ask me to do that, love!" He chuckled, leaning closer and kissing Art's jawline, his hands holding onto the blonde's hips as his pace slowly grew in speed and thrusts became a tad more intense.

Art, on the other hand, gripped onto Mike's shoulders. His nails dug against the dark silky material of his suit… ugh, his suit still smelled like cheap cologne and rabbit cages, but he'd gotten mostly used to it. In fact, it was a smell that reminded him of the magician, and he couldn't get enough of him!

"M-Michael..~ m-mmhhh… please, d-don't stop! I don't want you to stop, I _need_ you to keep going! I-I need to..!"

"What is it you need to do, huh, hon? Does my lil slut assistant need to blow his load?"

A petty whimper left the daintier man's lips, his eyes shut tight when he felt Mike slam himself down against him, feeling the curly hairs at the base of his cock come into brief contact with his hindquarters.

"Well? If you don't _need_ to, I can just pull out..~"

"No! _No!_ Please don't pull out..! I _need_ to cum, and I need you to cum _inside_ of me!"

Mike, with a wide smile on his face, pulled up and locked lips with Art. Their mouths first were closed, but into their ravenous session, their lips parted and their tongues danced about each other. Within the sloppy kiss where the two were drooling like hounds in the swelter, the pace of the magician became _much_ faster now, their hips making an audible slap with each plunge downward.

Poor Arthur, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head in the kiss, feeling his prick starting to swell and the head began to become flared. He was _so_ close..! This time, the illusionist was merciful and continued thrusting inside of his partner, his squishy pair of testes pushing up against the paler man's ass. His cries of ecstasy were muffled between their lips before having to pull back to alert the other.

" _Aahh!_ H-hoohh..~ r-remember to say the magic word, love!"

" _Michael!_ "

"Magic word, or I'm pulling out~!"

 _God, don't pull out!_ Art thought desperately to himself. There were times when he _hated_ when Mike just had to put on this fiasco! But, if he wanted to cum…

"A- _ahh~!_ " He struggled, gritting his teeth when he felt that final thrust that sent him over the edge finally.

" _ABRACADABRAAAHH~!"_ His cries echoed against the walls of the bedroom, strings of whiteness coming up and hitting against his stomach and underwear, dripping down in heated bullets down his whitish flesh. Mike grunted loudly and cried out with a chuckle, gasping when he felt his cock starting to shoot the pearly ooze deep inside of Art. _He actually said it!_

Their orgasms rushed by them, the two left to catch their breath. Art's hair was messed, sweat running down from his pores and down his face, Mike's once pristine suit now a sweaty and semen-stained mess.

"Haahhh… hff… see, love? Was that so hard?"

"Nhhh… it sort of killed the mood…"

"Not for me it didn't! You're an amazing magician's assistant! Maybe next time we could get you in a sexy and shimmering assistant's outfit?"

"... consider it a _maybe_." Art squinted slightly towards Mike, letting him know that he would _immediately_ back out if he smelled a ruse.

"Wonderful!" Mike suddenly reached behind himself, pulling out a shining red dress with a cut at the side of the bell that would show generous amount of leg. "I already got the dress ready!"

"Wait- where did you get that?" Art sat up, backing up against the headboard.  
"That isn't the important part, it's that we have something to look forward to the next time we have a night like this to do this!"

Art would be kicking himself if he could do that… but, he'd do it, just because he loves seeing that happy smile on Mike's face aside from his typical shit eating con-artist one.

"I look forward to it, love… now take off that suit and come snuggle with me..~"

"Of course! After all, after such a wonderful performance, I'd love to give you something in return." He laughed softly, locking lips with Art before the thinner man started to gently flick open the buttons on the outer suit and inner shirt. Soon, the magician was nude, excluding his boxer shorts. The sub opted to stay in the lingerie, enjoying the feeling of the silky attire as well as Mike's stroking up against it.

"You're really enjoying yourself with this underwear, aren't you?" He smiled back to the magician, who was now the big spoon in their cuddling.

"Mmmhmm..~ very much so. It's so soft! I want to see you in more of this. You look _ravishing_." The magician placed a few sweet kisses on the back of Art's neck and shoulders, dotting him with the affectionate pecks generously.

"Oh, you..~" Art giggled, slipping his specs off of his face, since after such a sloppy lovemaking, they were resting crookedly now. He folded them up and set them on the night table before relaxing in Mike's arms, moaning softly. With his shifting about, he could feel the load resting nestled inside of him, hot with some beads rushing to escape and run down the curvature of his rump and down his thigh.

"You made quite the mess, _Magic_ Mike. Maybe next time, you should clean your assistant up afterwards."

"Sounds tempting, wouldn't be the first time I'd be brown-nosin' somebody." Art tisked, causing Mike to laugh again, hugging dearly onto him. "You know I love you, Art."

"I love you, too, Mike… even if you can be so damn ridiculous. Having sex with you sometimes makes me feel like things are getting heated as a child's birthday party."

"Oh, then you should see what I have cooking for _your_ birthday then!"

"I look forward to it, but I hope that it doesn't have such a long introduction."

"You'll see, sweetcheeks. You'll see~."


End file.
